Solo dos, tú y yo
by Moenitas
Summary: 5927. Solo somos dos personas, dos personas que sienten más que simple cariño por el otro. Hagamos una promesa en el lugar donde todo comenzo, Gokudera-kun...


largo drabble, la verdad no lo podría considerar oneshoot porque son pocas hojas y salio en un momento de gloriosa inspiración por mi mujer, gracias mujer!

El fin es y fue creado para mi hermosa Kienai (Winry) por su cumpleaños, algo debo hacer y pues que mejor manera de demostrarte mi amor que escribiendo un 5927 que nunca escribo porque es raro que lo haga xDD pues el amor todo lo puede y aquí lo tienes *u* espero te guste, mi te ama mucho!

Primer 5927 que termino, tengo uno ahí guardado pero… xDDDDDDDDDDDD, asdsad veré si lo termino ahora que tengo inspiración 5927 powah!

Nada más, disfrútenlo aunque sea bien fail y sin una trama definida, solo va con amor a mi win y nada más asdsad.

_

* * *

_

_Solo dos, tú y yo._

**By** _Leone Di Cielo_

_-__Podría jurar que nunca había notado... notar eso en ti._

Como habría podido notarlo si siempre que lo miraba a la cara siempre mostraba la misma expresión de tranquilidad, la misma sonrisa, una sonrisa calidad y cariñosa.

Al verlo a los ojos aún por, más pequeña que fuera, podía verlo.

_-__Qué solo era mi imaginación…_

Algo no estaba bien, o eso presentía.

Al principio lo ignoraba, creía que tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas, que con el tiempo iba a pasar todo esto, las cosas de la mafia realmente no le agradaban, no le gustaba involucrarse en ellas y tampoco ver a sus amigos en vuelto en ellas. Pensaba que la gran aspiración de su querido amigo iba a terminar en algún momento, que solo era pasajero, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que desistiera de una idea tan tonta como esa de ser su mano derecha.  
_  
-Juudaime, yo solo deseo protegerte.- _respondió, no podía decir más.

Pero no lo fue, fue todo lo contrario… cada día que pasaba al lado del castaño, este deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón

¿Corazón?

Ya no solo era aspiración, o una ambición, Gokudera Hayato poco a poco comenzaba a sentir algo distinto a una mera admiración o cariño por su joven jefe. Era algo distinto, el nunca pensó que iba a sentir algo así por alguien porque siempre fue un perro solitario que desconfiaba hasta de su misma capacidad.

Pero luego el llego y… todo cambio.

_-__¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues permitiendo esto? Yo no quiero verte más así…_

Debía pagárselo, debía hacer algo por el por eso se había prometido a sí mismo no fallar otra vez. Por eso esas mínimas heridas no importaban y si fueran graves, tampoco importaba, el lucharía hasta que sus pies no pudieran volver a pararse otra vez, tenia que hacerlo.

_-__Lastimado…con tantas heridas…- _su voz estaba quebradiza.

_-__Lo sé, pero aún así nunca me iré de su lado.- _respondía nuevamente con una frágil sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño no podía evitar verlo triste.

_-__Gokudera-kun…_

No había otra forma de decirlo, estaba bien si podía solo permanecer a su lado. No era por miedo a ser rechazado, el saber que lo amaba profundamente era suficiente, Gokudera Hayato solo era feliz con solo poder permanecer a su lado, ver su sonrisa, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, darle un pañuelo cuando nadie estaba allí para dárselo…

¿Pero realmente esta bien todo esto? ¿Realmente pondrá ser feliz así?

A veces el castaño podía sentir una frágil línea entre el y su querido albino, como si aunque lo intentara entender o hacerlo recapacitar, el seguiría su propio camino.

Tristeza era la palabra perfecta para describir ese sentimiento.

Entonces recordó ese terrible dolor, el dolor que sentía siempre que alguna pelea comenzaba, cada vez que el albino iba a algún combate, el castaño sentía una opresión en su pecho… un dolor inmenso. El lo sabía, sabía que si se esforzaba más de la cuenta podrían desaparecer esos días de tranquilidad en los que ambos reían juntos con felicidad.

El no deseaba perderlo, ni esos días ni a el, hasta donde podía saber o comprender el era un cobarde. Era el tipo de persona que pretendía actuar como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, así había vivido hasta ahora, evitando meterse en problemas y ser lastimado por los demás pero con el albino no podía evitar no sentir nada… cuando menos lo esperaba el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a aumenta y a incrementarse y ahí pudo entenderlo perfectamente.

Esto era lo que significaba estar enamorado.

Pero tenia miedo, el si tenia miedo… miedo a que si decía lo que sentía tal vez su guardián de la tormenta terminaría esa hermosa relación que ambos habían formado hace ya diez años y no quería eso, pero por otra parte tenia el presentimiento de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Su intuición de Vongola se lo decía y eso nunca fallaba.

Temblaba por dentro, debía tomar una decisión… ya no podía ignorar más esta situación.

Sino lo hacia ahora luego se iba arrepentir para toda su vida.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante quedando a escasos centímetros de Gokudera, este aún permanecía inmóvil mirando a su amado jefe, sin decir nada y aún con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_-__Prométemelo._ - dijo en voz alta Tsuna, el albino lo miro sorprendido.- _prométeme que sin importar lo que pase siempre regresaras a este lugar, el lugar donde todo empezó._

_-Empezó?.- _respondió algo confundido, el castaño sonrió dulcemente colocando suavemente una de sus manos en la mejilla del mayor, este se sonrojo un poco.

_-__Así es…el lugar donde empezó este "tu y yo"._ - fue lo último que dijo antes de poder darle un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando termino de darle ese corto pero tierno beso lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, sonriendo feliz. El albino se quedo sin palabras… su amado jefe le había besado ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿El también sentía lo mismo que el? Aún no podía creerlo.

_-__Juudaime, acaso… tu?_ – pregunto, el castaño aún permanecía sonriendo y sin decir nada más abrazo con cuidado a su amado guardián escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

_- Si…-_ dijo suavemente, estaba algo sonrojado y apenado como el mayor, este tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho hace segundos atrás.

Correspondiendo el abrazo, Gokudera le abrazo con cariño tomándolo con ambos brazos y acercando su cabeza más hacia el, quedando varios segundos en silencio_._

Cada uno había mantenido lo que sentía como un secreto para si mismo, que hubieran preferido mantenerlo adentro suyo para siempre pero al final pudieron entender que ese secreto que solo sabia cada uno era compartido el uno por el otro, ambos se amaban y esa era la única verdad.

_Fin._

* * *

Bien, tengo que practicar más el 5927 y pensar una historia mejor… pero honestamente esta pareja me inspira poco, muy pocas veces me sale bien el 5927 o porque quiero mucho a alguien me sale pero sino ni a palo LOL

Bueno, nos vemos en otro fic o continuación xD

*huye antes de que la maten*


End file.
